


Compromise

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Community: 25fluffyfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-26
Updated: 2008-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now that we're married," Brian said over breakfast one morning, "does this mean that I have to celebrate Valentine's Day?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> Post Season Five  
> Written for LJ's 25FluffyFics community.   
> Prompt 05: Holiday

"Now that we're married," Brian said over breakfast one morning, "does this mean that I have to celebrate Valentine's Day?"

Justin looked up from his bowl of Fruit Loops and smiled. "That might be nice."

Brian screwed up his face. "It's a manufactured holiday invented by chocolatiers and card companies."

"And hopeless romantics," Justin added.

"It's only purpose is to guilt hapless heterosexuals into giving up their whoring, lying, cheating ways for one fucking day so they can fob off a mass produced rhyming sonnet as a declaration of undying love. And their gullible partners swallow it, hook line and sinker, every year, gushing over a box of chocolates that's going to go directly to their already fat asses, and then putting up with their other half's endless array of bullshit for the remaining three hundred and sixty four days of the year."

Justin sighed. "If you're that opposed, then no. You don't have to celebrate Valentine's Day."

Brian scowled into his coffee mug.

Justin crunched his cereal.

Brian set down his spoon. "I'm not buying you flowers."

"I said you don't have to."

Brian tapped a finger against his bowl.

Justin crunched his cereal.

"You don't even like flowers," Brian said. "You're allergic to half of them."

"It's fine," Justin said. "Don't buy flowers."

Brian pressed his lips together.

Justin crunched his cereal.

"And the last time you had dark chocolate, you broke out," Brian pointed out. "Even on your ass."

Justin put down his spoon.

"Brian," he said carefully, "you don't have to buy me flowers, or chocolate, or even a card. If you want to, you can spend the entire day in the Baths, getting your cock sucked by as many men as you can handle. I don't care. The day means nothing to me. Okay?"

"Okay," Brian agreed.

Justin picked up his spoon. Eyed Brian carefully. And crunched his cereal.

"It's just that--"

"FUCK, Brian," Justin said. "It's October! Valentine's Day is months away! Why are we even talking about this?"

Brian leaned back in his chair. "I'm trying to figure out this marriage shit."

"What's to figure out?" Justin asked. "You work, I paint. You fly to New York to see clients, I fly to New York to see clients. We talk, we argue, we make up, we fuck. It's the same shit we always did, just now we do it with rings on our fingers!"

Brian glanced at Justin's ring, then up to this face. "The rings make it different," he said stubbornly.

"You know," Justin said, "even though I'm ready to kill you right now, that's actually pretty romantic in itself."

"Better than a Hallmark card?"

"Brian--"

"I think I've figured it out," Brian said, smiling. "Essentially, I could just go around calling you 'my prince' all day and you'd consider that a good Valentine's Day present."

"No, calling me 'my prince' all day would make me vomit," Justin said reasonably.

"How about 'mon amore'?" Brian suggested.

"Vomit," Justin said.

"Amore mio?"

"I wonder how many of these fruit loops I could stick up your left nostril?"

"Why don't we just go to Paris in February and call it even?"

Justin smiled. "Deal."


End file.
